¿que puedo hacer por ti?
by Athenabarizol
Summary: el querer agradecer a alguien pero no saber como
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

Me gustaría hacer algo por él, después de todo el siempre está ahí para mí, para todo lo que necesite y más. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer por él? Por más que pienso no se me ocurre nada que sea suficiente para compensar todo lo que él ha hecho por mí. Podría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa… aunque, ni siquiera es su cumpleaños… no. Entonces… mmm... un ¿regalo? Pero ¿Cuál o que tipo?

Mmm…ñeeeñem… ¡rayos, no se me ocurre nada! Por más que pienso y pienso no se me ocurre nada ¡NADA! Tal vez sería bueno bajar y preguntarles a los caballeros. Si eso suena bien ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Athena baja al templo de leo, en donde esta regulus

-hola regulus ¿Qué haces?-

-¡seforita athefa! Fuen fia ¿Qué fesefa?- el gato, digo regulus el gran león del santuario, estaba atiborrándose de dulces que "consiguió" en el pueblo con una "técnica" que le enseño kardia

-Jajaja tranquilo, no te apresures en comer, tomate tú tiempo. Te quería preguntar o más bien, pedir un consejo-

-efta fien… listo ¿un consejo? ¿Cómo cuál?-

-quisiera hacer algo por tu tío, por Sísifo ya que el ha hecho mucho por mí y quiero agradecerle-

-¿Por qué no simplemente le dice "gracias" y ya? Yo así le hago o digo "lo siento" cuando he hecho algo mal. No veo mucha ciencia sobre ello-

-lo sé, ya lo hice pero siento que no es suficiente. Quiero hacer más por el-

-…mmm… ¡ya se! Porque no le hace una visita sorpresa y hablan de cosas "normales", ya sabe, cosas que no sean puramente del santuario. Una plática "humana"-

-es buena idea. Gracias regulus, iré con Aldebarán por algo de comida- llego al templo de tauro y se encontró a Aldebarán entrenando a sus discípulos

-buen día Aldebarán-

-¿hum? ¡Oh! Buen día señorita athena ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-¿tú sabes cuál es el postre favorito de Sísifo?-

-¿de Sísifo?... creo que es el pastel de chocolate con fresas. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-bueno… es que quiero hacer algo por el en agradecimiento y pensé llevarle algo…- dijo ella un tanto ruborizada y jugando con sus manos

-oh ¡jajajajaja! Con que solo era eso. Puedo ayudarla en eso si me permite- las risas del toro dorado resonaron por todo el templo.-aquí tiene athena, espero que le ayude con el distraído de Sísifo y que se la pasen bien. Le dio un pastel de chocolate y athena fue hasta el templo de sagitario, en el camino se encontró con el cid que iba con sus discípulos.

-buen día señorita athena- fue el cordial saludo de el cid

-buen dia el cid-

-¿Por qué lleva un pastel señorita athena? Si me permite preguntar-

-claro no te preocupes, es para Sísifo quiero conversar con él un poco-

-¿para Sísifo? Bueno no le he visto en todo el día. Supongo que está encerrado en su templo, espero no sean malas noticias lo que tenga que comunicar-

-oh no, claro que no el cid. Solo me parecía buena idea conversar con él un poco, solo eso-

-si es solo eso, espero que tenga suerte en sacarlo del templo. Recuerdo que dijo que tenía muchos deberes. Si me disculpa, me retiro con mis discípulos.- se despidió de el cid y siguió con su camino hasta el templo de sagitario, cuando llego encendí un poco su cosmo en modo de saludo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que entro a la casa y fue hasta la cocina donde estaba yaya, la amable anciana que "cuidaba" del templo y de Sísifo.

-¡yaya! Hola. Traje pastel ¿sabe dónde está Sísifo?-

-¡ay! Señorita athena que susto me dio, no haga eso niña-

-Jajaja perdón yaya, no fue mi intención asustarte jeje-

-está bien niña, a Sísifo solo lo vi en el desayuno, y ya de ahí no ha salido de su oficina –cuarto (autora: no sean mal pensados) en todo el día-

-es que vine a convivir con él un poco, ya sabe, algo "normal". Sin temas del santuario. Creo que tendré que venir otro día-

-nada de eso señorita athena, en este momento voy y lo saco de ahí. Ese muchacho sale de su cuarto por que sale. Usted espere aquí mi niña- yaya fue a la parte privada del templo mientras sasha esperaba pacientemente en la cocina. De repente se escuchan reproches a lo lejos

-¡pero… yaya!... ¡tengo mucho trabajo!-

-¡nada de eso jovencito! Vas a ir a la cocina y listo y no me rezongues. Has estado todo el día metido ahí, da a que te de el sol un poco-

-¡yaya!...- yaya venía con Sísifo agarrado del brazo como un niño que no quiere ir a algún lugar. Este caminaba un poco molesto pero de manera infantil y cuando vio quien estaba esperándolo, abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Athena, sasha estaba en la cocina así nada más! Y lo peor ¡él no estaba "presentable"!

-mjjaja…hola Sísifo- rio por lo bajo y saludo tímidamente

-¡y-yaya! ¿P-por qué no me dijiste que la señorita athena estaba aquí?- decía mientras se escondía para arreglarse un poco el pelo y la camisa

-pues si te decía te ibas a tardar más y ella trajo un pequeño regalo para ti, así que no podía esperar-yaya se encogió de hombros y se fue como si nada

-¿regalo…? ¿Me trajo un regalo?-

-sí, así es Sísifo. Es un pastel de chocolate, es algo pequeño pero es una manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí-

-no tiene por qué agradecerme, todo lo que hago por usted es de corazón. Y ¿se puede saber que o quien le dio la idea de venir?-

-pues… tu sobrino y Aldebarán me dijo que el pastel de chocolate con fresas era tu favorito ¡ah! Si y el me dio el pastel… aunque no tenga fresas-

-vaya, ya tenía esto planeado y Aldebarán es un chismoso jajajajaja-su risa gentil conforto a la chica- no se preocupe por las fresas, yo tengo aquí. Tome-se levantó hacia la alacena donde refrigeraban las cosas y saco unas fresas de ahí.- gracias Sísifo-

-y a todo esto ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?-

-¡oh! No por nada, no pienses que hay problemas, solo vine a conversar un poco contigo nada más.- y así se les fue todo el día, en platicar y platicar mientras comían el pastel con fresas. Athena regreso un poco tarde a la villa de athena y; aunque recibió un regaño, se sentía feliz.

-ahora athena ¿Cómo devolver el favor?... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti sasha?-

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Ya termine el primer capítulo del fic. No sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener… por cierto, me inspire en la canción de Steven universe _What Can I Do for You? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_ Ya que es mi caricatura favorita y me encanto la canción así como la fusión (Rainbow Quartz o cuarzo arcoíris) también voy a hacer un fic del cumpleaños de kardia solo espere

~nos leemos pronto~


	2. ¿boda? ¡¿boda!

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?: capítulo 2**

 _ **"esta letra son pensamientos"**_

-y ahora athena ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- dijo mientras despedía a sasha y la veía subir hacia su templo, tan lejos y cerca a la vez… alguien inalcanzable. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de un imposible? Y esta vez sí que era un _imposible_. A pesar de que había tenido amoríos en su juventud, por su condición de santo no "fue más halla" pero ella… para ella quería lo mejor

-pero simplemente yo no soy lo mejor, solo soy "yo"- dejo escapar un suspiro, tanto de cansancio como de tristeza. ¿Qué podía hacer por ella? O más bien ¿Qué podía hacer por ella y por el al mismo tiempo? Bueno no veía nada malo en querer cortejarla, mientras el patriarca no supiera… ni el cid… ni kardia… ni nadie _…" ¡rayos! Esto de enamorarse es más complicado de lo que pensé pero enserio quiero ser especial para ella"_.

Al día siguiente.

El patriarca había llamado a athena desde temprano para hablar con ella. Sage casi nunca acostumbraba a hacer eso, y cuando lo hacía, era algo sumamente importante.

-señorita athena, buenos días-

-buenos días sage. ¿Qué sucede?-

-bueno… revise el reglamento que deben seguir las reencarnaciones de athena y…-

-… ¿y…?-

-… y; según los escritos, usted debe casarse con alguien-

-¿q-que, ca-casarme? ¿¡Casarme!?-

-sí, casarse, pues dice aquí que una vez que "athena" llegue a una edad determinada, esta debe casarse-

-y ¿casarme con quién? O ¿Cómo?-

-pues tiene dos opciones: escoger usted o que se decida por votación. Si es por votación, los dorados elegirán quien o quienes serán los candidatos, y si son de dos en adelante ellos competirán por su amor-

-…vaya… eso, es… repentino… _"y loco, muy loco. ¿Quién hico estas reglas? ¿Athena? Bueno yo soy "athena" así que puedo anular las reglas"_ y ¿no hay alguna manera de "anular" las reglas?-

-no, no se puede. Estas reglas están escritas desde tiempos mitológicos y la misma athena dijo que eran inquebrantables-

- _"rayos"_ bueno, al menos me darán la libertad de elegir a quien se…-

-tiene que ser un caballero dorado-

-eso solo me deja 12 "opciones"-

-regulus de leo no cuenta-

-… bueno 11 "opciones"…-

-ni kardia de escorpio, por su enfermedad-

-ok, 10 "opci…-

-ni albafica de piscis por su sangre-

-¡está bien! 9 "opciones" _"¿a quién puedo escoger, a quién?"-_ entonces a athena se le ocurrió una idea y ya había escogido a su futuro esposo, o bueno, a su héroe en este caso. ¿Quién será?

* * *

 **notas de la autora:**

 **bueno este capitulo es un poco corto, pero... ah~ la maldita tarea. lo seguire actualizando, así que ~nos leemos pronto~**


	3. tengo que decirte algo

**¿Qué puedo hacer por ti: capitulo 3**

" _esta letra son pensamientos"_

Ella ya había escogido a su héroe, que la salvaría de las locas reglas que la Athena mitológica había creado. Solo faltaba hablar con él y convencerlo de que se "casaran" y listo, no habrá roto ninguna regla, ni saldría perjudicada. Bajo los templos hasta llegar a sagitario.

-Sísifo… Sísifo ¿estás ahí?, vengo a hablar contigo-

-¿hum? ¡Oh! Athena ¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿acaso olvido comentarme algo ayer?-

-no, bueno si, no se. _"espero que se lo tome bien"_ bueno me acaban de comunicar algo-

-¿comunicar algo? ¿es grave? _"que le ocurrirá, la noto un poco nerviosa"_ -

-no, no es "tan, tan" grave es solo que…-

-…¿Qué?...-

-es que el patriarca me dijo… ¡ay!-

-¡¿Qué le dijo?! Me esta preocupando, Athena-

-…me dijo que debo casarme…-

-¿Cómo?... _"¿escuche bien?"_ ¿casarse?-

-si, casarme-

-y… ¿Cómo funciona esto? o que…-

-funciona asi, ustedes los dorados deben escoger a algún otro dorado para que me case o escoger yo-

-asi que solo puede casarse con un dorado… pues yo elegiría a regulus por la edad _"y se quede con MI chica, pero al menos quedara en familia"_ -

-ese es el problema, solo tengo 9 "opciones"-

-¿solo 9? Y ¿Quiénes quedan "fuera"?-

-regulus, kardia, y albafica. Regulus por ser muy pequeño, kardia por su corazón y albafica por su sangre-

-entonces dejara todo en nuestras manos-

-no, yo escogeré-

- _"¡maldicion! ¡ella escogerá! Ojala sea yo, no, eso NUNCA pasara"_ bueno y ¿a quien piensa escoger?-

- _"¡ay, como le digo! Reúne valor sasha, reúne valor"_ yo… yo escogeré… yo escogeré a…-

-…¿si?...-

-yoteescogoati-

-perdone, creo que no escuche. Hable un poco mas despacio y alto por favor-

-… YO TE ESCOGO A TI… _"bien ya lo hice ahora esperar. ¡¿Por qué no dice nada?!"_ -

-…es-escogerme a-a mi- dijo pausadamente tratando de asimilar la noticia de parte de su diosa _-¡me escogio a mi! ¿es un sueño? ¡ no, esto es real, muy real!... voy a morir y quiero que me reviva a besos~"_ \- imagino como seria su vida de ahora en adelante, ella lo amaba y quería que el fuera el único en su vida, el especial para ella. Se quedo un momento asi, perdido en sus fantasias y sueños que ahora veía cumplidos.- _¡ALTO! ¿ No se supone que sea yo quien le pida matrimonio? Es atrevida. Eso es buena noticia, me encanta"-_

-…¿sisifo?... _"¡me va negar la propuesta! ¡ay, eras mi ultima salvación!"_ \- de repente ve como sisifo reacciona y deja de "viajar", para mirarla a los ojos fijamente, entrelazando sus manos.- _"¿pero que…?"_ sisifo estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Se podía ver ilusión y el mas puro amor en sus ojos azules

-Sasha, ¿te casarías conmigo?, respecto a tu propuesta, acepto casarme contigo. Pero quisiera saber si tú, mi amada, compartes el mismo anhelo y el mismo sentimiento- sasha estaba pasmada, no pensó que esto ocurriría. Se imagino que quizás el le dijera "si" a secas o algo similar, pero no esto. esto era…mmm… como decirlo… le provocaba un sentimiento extraño pero a la vez calido y reconfortante. ¿Cómo describirlo? ¿Qué debía decir?

-…emm.. a-acepto, claro qu-que comparto el-el mismo sentir _"eso creo, espero que esto no termine tan mal"_ \- sisfo se levanto y la cargo por la cintura dando vueltas y dando gracias a los dioses de que el amor de su vida se fijara en él, y no solo eso, que lo amara y que estaba dispuesta a compartir su vida con él. Se detuvo, la abraso y le dio un dulce beso lleno de amor y dulzura. Eso sorprendio a sasha, nunca, de los nunca se imagino a sisifo haciendo eso con ella. Bueno tenia que admitir que era muy apuesto y era un buen hombre, pero aun asi no se imagino con el en esta situación.

- _"¡sisifo me esta besando! No pensé que fuera a reaccionar asi. Es tan dulce y lindo que no se merece lo que estoy haciendo. ¡todo por querer librarme se una estúpida regla!"-_ dejo de besar a sasha para mirarle. Y pensaba que era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, por tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado

-te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie, te amo con locura y pasión de un hombre con ideas cuerdamente dementes sobre ti- la volvió a besar pero con un poco mas de pasión. Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía, a un sisifo con pasión, ¿era el mismo sisifo tranquilo y sereno? Sasha sintió como la cargaban al estilo princesa

-sisifo ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos?-

-tranquila, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Solo te llevo a mi habitación, solo eso- dijo en un susurro

-¡¿a TU habitación?! _"que planea hacer ahora"_ sisifo, no se que pienses hacer, pero sea lo que sea, creo que debemos esperar hasta casarnos- sisifo solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

-te dije que te tranquilizaras, ahora somos novios y no veo nada de malo querer compartir cosas, momentos contigo- su sonrisa se volvió mas…¿pervertida? ¿seductora?, sasha no sabia diferenciar cual era, pero tenia una pequeña sensación de "peligro". Llegaron hasta su habitación y sisifo la sentó suavemente en la cama y él se sentó en una silla frente a ella

-y bien, ¿quieres hablar?-

-¿h-hablar de que…?-

-no se, hablar, solo quiero saber mas de mi futura esposa. Cuéntame cualquier cosa. Que te parece si hablamos de "nosotros" o algo acorde al amor-

-soy Athena, tengo que amar a cada ser vivo, y tu y yo vamos a ser esposos-

-no me refiero al amor de Athena, si no, al amor de sasha. ¿Que esperas de mi? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te gusta de mi?-

-bueno… espero que me ames con toda el alma, espero que seas bondadoso y gentil incluso con el pasar de los años, espero… espero que no te vayas o mueras… aunque se, que como caballero ese es tu "deber" pero…- bajo la mirada con tristeza al imaginar que él, que todos podrían morir si cometia algún error.

-esta bien, no me ire y jamas dejare de ser como soy, después de todo esos son mis ideales y mi manera de vivir el dia a dia. ¿Qué quieres que haga para mejorar?-

-¡oh! Tu no necesitas mejorar, eres un buen hombre. Solo me gustaría saber si bebes, solo eso-

-si, lo hago, pero muy de vez en cuando, cuando tengo el dia completamente libre. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-

-solo quería saber y que no llegaras demasiado ebrio a casa asi no tendría que echarte fuera de casa jajajajaja-

-jajajajaja eso no pasara, no me gustaría tener una hermosa esposa enojada conmigo persiguiéndome por la casa con una escoba jajajaja-

-yo nunca te perseguiría con una escoba, solo te dejaría como perrito regañado jajajaja-

-jajaja. ¿Qué te gusta de mi?-

-¿físicamente o emocionalmente?-

-las dos- dijo esto giñando un ojo mientras sasha se sonrojaba

-físicamente, tus ojos, lo alto que eres, también lo fuerte que eres, tu voz. Y emocionalmente, los sentimientos que transmite tu mirada, tus ideales, tus convicciones, tu bondad y gentileza, tus sentimientos por mi- termino de decir timidamente

-en resumen, todo- sonrio gentilmente- tu para mi eres perfecta, te amo tal y como eres, te adoro. Y quiero ser mejor para ti y que me ames igual. Espero que jamas te vayas o me hagas daño, ya que, probablemente, lloraría por un año. Espero ser un buen hombre para ti y tu no pierdas la paciencia conmigo, a veces soy algo distraído y olvidadizo. Me gusta tu fortaleza, tu amor por todos, tu bondad, me gustan tus ojos, lo linda y hermosa que eres, lo dulce que eres, me gustan tus labios con ese sabor a gloria, tus pechos…Jajajaja todo, te amo mucho- sasha lo observaba sorprendida y sonrojada. Nadie le había dicho eso en su vida, nadie la miraba con tanto amor y gentileza, nadie la trataba asi, como si de un momento a otro ella desapareciera, el la trataba con cuidado y solo quería hacerla feliz aunque fuera un poco pervertido, pero le gustaba. Ese dia, cuando regreso a su templo, sasha hablo con sage diciéndole que de ahora en adelante se iria a vivir con sisifo. A pesar de los reclamos del patriarca, acepto con la idea de que pronto se casarian y como "castigo" por no avisarle antes del matrimonio obligatorio. Aunque ya no fuera tan obligatorio.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **hoy tuve mas tiempo para escribir la historia y sip, pondre la escena del bodorrio y (espero no morir en el intento) de la luna de miel. sisifo sera mas pervertido aun pero sin dejar de ser taaaaaaan tierno (lo amo, pinshi athena suertuda)**

 **~nos leemos pronto~**


	4. Dulces momentos y un sobrino

**Que puedo hacer por ti: 4**

Despues de haber hablado con el patriarca y decidir quedarse en el templo de sagitario, sasha y sisifo habían pasado algún tiempo juntos. No mucho por los deberes de la diosa, pero el suficiente para que sisifo le recordara cuanto la amaba y el suficiente para que ella conociera el sentimiento que protege y se enamorara cada dia mas de el. Las dudas del pasado quedaron atrás, los miedos, inseguridades, cualquier cosa mala que atentaba contra ella; por muy pequeña que fuera, el estaba ahí para protegerla. Como cuando un dia, mientras sasha estaba con sisifo en su templo vio una cucaracha

-sisifo, ire por un vaso de agua- le informo la diosa; ya que el tenia tendencia a sorprenderla a abrazarla por la espalda, asi el sabría en donde estaba e iria a "cazarla"

-esta bien sasha-

-bueno, donde tiene los vasos este hombre que no encuentro ningu… ¡AH!- el grito de sasha sorprendio a sisifo que estaba por los pasillos a punto de iniciar su caza, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a la cocina

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? ¿se rompió algo y te lastimaste?-

-n-no es- es que hay una cucaracha- señalando un punto en el piso donde estaba el bichejo mencionado

-ah, solo es eso. Es solo una cucaracha, tranquila no te hara nada-

-bu-bueno tal vez tengas razón. Pero matala por favor-

-esta bien, solo quiero mi recompensa en forma de muchos besos y abrazos- estaba a punto de matar a la cucaracha, cuando ¡esta decidio volar! Sisifo salio corriendo a un lado y sasha se fue de la cocina, después; como el no salio de la cocina y solo se hizo a un lado, tiro varias ollas haciendo mucho ruido, tanto que hasta el se asusto y salio corriendo de la cocina chocando con sasha que venia con la escoba para matar al bicho ese. La cucaracha llego volando hasta ellos, y , pues, ellos corrieron

-sasha, creo que deberíamos ir a la habitación y cerrar la puerta, no creo que entre asi-

-si, hagamos eso, solo espero que no entre- llegaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta

-y tu diciéndome que no era la gran cosa- se quejo sasha

-b-bueno es que voló y…- solo atino a encogerse de hombros. Asi pasaron minutos y mas minutos esperando que se fuera

-¿ya se habrá ido?- pregunto sisifo

-no se, dejame ver. No, no se ha ido- la cucaracha estaba frente a la puerta como esperándolos y saludandolos a la vez. Esa era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo a solas… y en la habitación de sisifo… pasaron algunos minutos, que se convirtieron en horas conversando

-una cucaracha acobardando a un caballero dorado y a una diosa- sisifo dejo escapar un suspiro y recordó algo. –oye, sasha… ¿recuerdas que quería una recompensa? Quiero cobrarla ahora-

-la recompensa solo se podrá cobrar después de haber hecho lo prometido- dijo sasha cruzándose de brazos para impedir que algo "mas alla" sucediera

-oh, vamos y ¿Qué es lo "prometido"?-

-dijiste que la ibas a matar para después darte besos y abrazos. Y no la mataste-

-solo necesito recobrar fuerzas para matarla, por eso necesito los besos y abrazos- giño un ojo y sasha se ruborizo sintiendo que ya no podría escapar. Sisifo se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de la cintura, la beso y ese beso, en un inicio tierno, se fue volviendo mas apasionado pegándola mas a su cuerpo, después la cargo en dirección a la cama… algo iba a pasar y eso era…

-¡tio! ¡ya llegue! ¡encontre una cucaracha en la sala y ya la mate!- grito regulus desde la sala. Sisifo se hallaba encima de sasha, acorralándola contra la cama cuando escucho eso. En su rostro había una expresión de derrota y resignación

-ah, ¡esta bien regulus! ¡eres un buen chico!- contesto y escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

-tio ¿Por qué estas encerrado? ¿acaso te dio miedo una cucaracha?- se burlo el pequeño león de su tio, ya tendría otra ocasión para regresarle la broma

-no regulus, a mi no me dio miedo, pero a la señorita Athena si. Asi que se encerro aquí sin darme tiempo a ayudarla- ya la puerta estaba abierta y por fin regulus veía a su tio y a Athena sentada en la cama

-¿Qué sucede regulus?-

-oh, nada en realidad. Solo vine a preguntar si tenias dulces, ya que me prohibiste usar el método que me dio kardia- una sonrisa inocente apareció en el rostro del león sin saber el momento tan mágico que había interrumpido. ¡solo por dulces! ¡unos malditos dulces! Sagitario maldijo internamente.

-si regulus, tengo dulces, están en la cocina- se dirigió alla para después despedirse alegremente saltando los escalones

-a pesar de que tiene 15 años de edad, sigue siendo como un niño por algunos momentos –

-es cierto jeje. Sisifo, me tengo que ir ya a mi templo, nos vemos mañana-

-claro, nos vemos- le beso la frente a modo de despedida. Asi termino el dia para esa pareja que pronto se iba a casar obligatoriamente por las reglas del santuario y obligatoriamente por que su amor se los pedia


	5. Chapter 5: ¡al fin, la boda!

**Que puedo hacer por ti 5:**

Después de muchos días de planear como seria la boda ideal, el vestido lo había confeccionado ella misma, gracias a los dones naturales que Athena poseía. Tenia un escote en "v" sin enseñar demasiado, un pequeño cinturón de diamantes y perlas, mangas holgadas, falda larga un tanto holgada; no tanto como las mangas, con una pequeña capa en su espalda. Su cabello estaba suelto y algunos mechones estaban recogidos en trenzas adornadas con flores de colores rosas y blancos. Sísifo iba con su traje formal para las misiones, pero en vez de la bufanda, llevaba una corbata roja porque quiso salir de lo monocromo. La ceremonia la iba a dar el mismo patriarca en las afueras del santuario; así lo había querido sasha, para que la gente de rodorio pudiera disfrutar de ese mágico momento y demostrar que el amor siempre puede romper barreras.

Comenzó la boda y todos los dorados estaban en dos filas junto al altar y en el medio Sísifo, esperando a su bella y cálida hada. Al fin, llego ella del santuario, todos estaban asombrados por su belleza. Él la vio llegar y deseo con toda su alma que terminara la ceremonia para poder al fin llamarla "mi esposa" sin temor alguno.

-Muy bien, aquí tenemos a los afortunados- dijo sage

-¡vaya, este par de tortolos van a dar alegría a ese aburrido santuario!-

-¡hakurei! El santuario no es aburrido. No con estos cuatro- señalando a regulus, Dohko, kardia y manigoldo

-¡hey! ¡Manigoldo, después de esto vamos al bar!-

-callate bicho, no ves que tu hermanita se casa y además aquí está el patriarca… y Sísifo… a un lado tuyo…-

-ups, estas cosas me ponen nervioso. Perdón- Sísifo miraba a los dos con enojo y estaba por decir algo cuando su sobrino lo distrajo

-tío, tío ¿Por qué la señorita Athena viene de blanco?-

-porque así es la tradición regulus y representa la pureza de la mujer-

-¡pero si la señorita Athena siempre va de blanco! ¿No pudo haber escogido otro color? ¿Cómo azul celeste?-

-no regulus, ella quería vestirse así-

-y ¿Qué es "pureza de una mujer" tío?-

-jajajaja, hey Sísifo… que no lo has dado la "charla" al pobre gatito-

-¡no soy un gatito! ¡Soy un león! L-E-O-N ¡ROOAARRR!-

-¡SILENCIO TODOS! ¡No ven que el día especial de Athena!-

-también el mío, tengo la fortuna de casarme con tan bella, he inteligente mujer. La más preciada joya del santuario. Un sol entre estr…-

-SÍSIFO YA CALLATE- corearon todos. A veces se podía pasar un poco de meloso y cariñoso. Sasha había llegado hasta donde estaban, y aunque escucho todo, reprimió las risas que le daban al ver a todos así. Nunca pensó que se casaría

-Sísifo, ¿estas nervioso?-

-debo admitir que sí, un poco-

-qué tal si nos tomamos de las manos. Tal vez así se te quiten los nervios-

-lo único que puede quitarme los nervios es un beso-

-estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta feliz pareja en santo matrimonio. Sísifo caballero dorado de sagitario, con sasha, la Athena de nuestra era-

-Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Sísifo, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amigo fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañera incondicional para todos los días de tu vida. Amo al hombre, a Sísifo y siempre estaré a tu lado en todo momento.- coloco el anillo

\- Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Sasha, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amiga fiel, mi linda amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañero incondicional para todos los días de tu vida. Amo a la mujer, a sasha y siempre estaré a tu lado en todo momento.- coloco el anillo

-¿nadie se opone? ¿Kardia? Manigoldo no hagas gestos. Regulus parate derecho… degel podrías congelar a kardia- kardia estaba que moría de celos

-¡que! ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!-

-kardia no grites. Enseguida su santidad-

-no, a mí nadie me congela, ¡nadie! Soy el gran kardia de escorpión y no estoy celoso… pero… ¡MAS VALE QUE NO HAGAS NADA ARQUERO!...

-degel, hazlo paleta o algo para que se calle el bichejo ese- manigoldo se quejo

-está arruinando la boda de mi tío- degel le congelo la boca, manos y pies, kardia cayó como costal de papas y se retorcía como gusano para liberarse

-bueno NADIE se opone, los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden besarse- antes de besarse escucharon un "NO LA TOQUES" de kardia. Vino la celebración, algunos platos y comida volaron, kardia se liberó y empezó a perseguir a degel, luego Aldebarán se sentó y por error casi lo aplasta, tuvieron que proteger la comida de Aldebarán para que no se la comiera toda, regulus se quedó dormido pues ya había pasado su hora de dormir y asmita lo llevo voluntariamente a fuerzas a su templo shion comió mas de la cuenta, tanto que no cavia en su armadura. En fin pasaron muchas cosas interesantes ese día, pero no fue impedimento para que ellos lograran encontrar un poco de paz y se profesaran amor eterno. Al final del día ya estaban casados y cansados pero felices.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 **Perdón por la demora, pero tenía mucho trabajo y además no sabía cómo imaginar o crear el vestido de sasha. El traje de Sísifo no quise meterle más. Espero que la "boda" allá quedado bien**

 **~nos leemos pronto~**


End file.
